


Nor's Short Stories

by NoRegretsHere (AriesAscending)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Light Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriesAscending/pseuds/NoRegretsHere
Summary: undertale oneshots, drabbles, and reader inserts galore! Because we need more of thoseFeel free to leave me a prompt or request! :D
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Nor's Short Stories

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. world's a scary place rn and i'm thinkin' we could all use a little more fluff in our lives, and if there's one thing I'm real good at, it's FLUFF. lotta these are taken from my Quotev, although I'm planning on rewriting/editing some of them so they read a little better. hope y'all enjoy!! :D

Hullo friends! As the title says, this is the Obligatory Rules Chapter, so you know what to expect from this story. 

**Things I will not write!!**

  1. **angst.** Okay, to be fair, there'll probably be a little angst here and there. i'm weak for hurt/comfort, okay?? But there'll be no death, no sickness, stuff like that. not in this fic!!
  2. **smut.** cuddles only!! and maybe some intimate kissing, but nothing more ;>
  3. **-cest of any kind, underage ships.** even if they're aged up or whatever. I don't mind writing _platonic_ stories for characters like Frisk, Chara, and Asriel tho!! 
  4. **certain aus.** including ink, error, fresh, dreamtale, lust, some others I'm probably forgetting, mostly because I don't know much about them ( _or just don't like the character much, sorry Fresh_ ). yes, i did have an error chapter in the Quotev book. it's the only one of its kind ;v;'''



**Things I _will_ write!!**

  1. **fluff.** that's what this is all about, after all! and no, _it does not have to be romantic_. 
  2. **ocs/self inserts!** what's the point of writing a fluff book if you're not a little self-indulgent. If you want me to write your oc/self insert you'll have to provide a little description of the character and their personality! (bonus points if you send me art so i know what your cute characters look like ;;;;>)
  3. **continuations of a prompt.** if you happen to like a certain character or story line a whole bunch, lemme know and i'll make another chapter for it!! :D



**How to request.**

gimme a character (or characters) and what you wanna see and I'll do my best to write it! Just that easy. You can request here or on my Tumblr, although I'm probably more likely to get it here lol

I might be a little slow getting to requests because I DO still have work, but I'm gonna do my best to spread some cheer and fluff!! >:D ( _*side eyes inbox, sweats nervously* starting with youuuuu_ )


End file.
